Cooking with Mikey and Chloe
by purplecat41877
Summary: Mikey and Chloe spend time cooking together.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

This story involves my version of pasta salad and strawberry fruit bars. You may PM me if you want the recipes.

**Cooking with Mikey and Chloe**

Leo and Raph were spending the day with April O'Neil and Casey Jones. Mikey was heading to the kitchen to do some cooking with eight year old Chloe Calls who was on her way over when Donny rushed over with a piece of paper.

"Here, Mikey, I thought you and Chloe might want to use these recipes," Donny said, handing over the paper to his brother who accepted it.

"Cool, I didn't think of using mozzarella cheese in pasta salad!" Mikey exclaimed when he saw what was on the paper.

"I decided to search online for pasta salads with cheese and purplecat41877 had put up a recipe involving mozzarella cheese."

"This purplecat41877 sounds like a very creative cook."

"You could say that."

"You're the best brother in the world!"

Mikey threw his arms around Donny who returned the gesture. They released each other a few minutes later and Mikey headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Mikey checked to make sure he had everything needed. He noticed that the only thing missing was the pasta so he pulled his shell cell out of his belt and dialed Chloe's number.

"Hello?" Chloe said.

"Hi, it's Mikey," Mikey said. "Would you be able to do me a favor on the way over here?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I just need 3 boxes of pasta."

"Any particular kind?"

"Small shells, rotelle, and gemelli."

"One box of each, right?"

"Right."

"I'll stop at the grocery store then."

"Excellent."

"See you soon."

"Sure thing."

Chloe hung up her cell phone. Then Mikey did the same and put his shell cell back in his belt.

* * *

Half an hour later, Mikey and Chloe were in the kitchen. They were slicing black olives and grating mozzarella cheese while they were waiting for the water to boil for the pasta.

Mikey got the measuring cup out of the drawer. Chloe carefully measured each type of pasta to be cooked and poured the pasta into a mixing bowl.

Just then, the water started boiling. Chloe poured the pasta into the water and she and Mikey took turns stirring the pasta until it was done.

Once the pasta was done, Chloe put the colander in the sink. Mikey turned the burner off, poured the pasta into the colander, and ran the pasta under cold water for a few seconds.

"Why don't we start on the strawberry bars?" Chloe suggested.

"Good thinking," Mikey said with a grin.

Chloe worked on the strawberries and preheated the oven. Mikey got the rest of the ingredients and mixed them together.

Chloe blended the strawberries, added them to the batter, and stirred until everything was mixed together. She sprayed the glass pan with cooking spray, added the mixture, put it in the oven, and Mikey set the timer.

"Let's add the cheese, olives, and dressing to the pasta now," Chloe said.

"Sure thing," Mikey said.

Chloe put the pasta into a serving bowl and Mikey added the cheese, black olives, and Italian dressing to the pasta. She stirred the pasta salad until everything was mixed together.

Chloe got the plates and silverware and set the table. Mikey got a serving spoon, put it in the pasta salad, and put it in the middle of the table.

Chloe and Mikey sat down and chatted while they waited for the strawberry bars to finish cooking. Eventually, the timer rang and Mikey got up, put on hot mitts, got the bars out of the oven, and put the glass pan on top of a pot holder so it could cool down.

* * *

About an hour later, the turtles, Chloe, and Splinter were at the kitchen table eating the pasta salad. Everyone was enjoying it.

"This is the best pasta salad I've ever had," Raph said.

"You did a good job," Leo told Mikey and Chloe.

"Glad you think that," Chloe said with a smile.

"Also, Donny should get some of the credit since he found the recipe online," Mikey said.

"Thanks, Mikey," Donny said.

"This food is most delicious," Splinter said. "I most certainly enjoy it."

Just then, Chloe got up and went over the counter. She came back with the strawberry bars and put them on the table. Mikey got some plates and a knife to cut the bars into squares. After the squares were cut, he put a bar on each plate and everyone got their share.

"How does everyone like the strawberry bars?" Chloe asked.

"Excellent," Mikey replied.

"Amazing," Donny said.

"Best dessert I've ever had," Raph said.

"Most delicious," Splinter said.

"It's really good," Leo said.

Everyone cleaned up once they couldn't eat another bite and the leftovers were put in the fridge. Then they went about their own activities.

The End


End file.
